1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a differential signal transmitter, and more particularly to a differential signal transmitter suitable for high-speed differential signal transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
High definition multimedia interface (HDMI) is a full digital video and audio interface and is suitable for satellite signal receivers, Blu-ray Disc players, computers and TVs. The connections among the various pieces of equipment can be simplified to one single HDMI cable to transmit uncompressed and high-quality video and audio signals. A standard HDMI interface has nineteen pins including the pins for transmitting data and clock signals and a display data channel (DDC) pin set for transmitting signals between two connected equipment.
The transmission of the HDMI signals, which are the high-speed differential signals, is a kind of point-to-point protocol, which means a signal source corresponds to a monitor and transmits a video signal to the monitor. In order to enhance the transmission performance of the high-speed differential signals, a novel structure of differential signal transmitter is required.